


Clubbing

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim finds out about some shady stuff going down at a shady club and drags Kon along to help investigate. Which includes dancing. To blend in. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

Kon was used to Tim showing up at random times to drag him off on missions without getting much detail beforehand. What Kon wasn’t used to was Tim wearing make-up and fake piercings. Black and purple eyeliner and nose and eyebrow rings to be exact. And he knew for a fact that Tim’s lips weren’t usually that shiny.

And there was definitely something to be said about the deep dip in his purple V-neck and his jeans that left practically nothing to the imagination. He wondered how he managed to look so skinny when it was also obvious how fit he was. The only thing that saved him from more gawking and got him moving was the view of Tim’s ass walking out the door.

A half an hour later and Kon was being led past a line of people, two bouncers, and into a building that was resonating with the bass line of the music being played from within.

“So when are you going to tell me what exactly it is we’re doing here, Tim?” Kon asked, standing at Tim’s shoulder. One glance around the room and a quick count of the security detail and he knew this wasn’t a regular club.

“Drugs,” Tim responded. “Specifically, drugs laced with something that give normal humans superpowers for short periods of time.”

“So, what’s the plan then? Assuming you have one, correct me if I’m wrong.”

“We blend in.” Tim said, a slight smile on his lips.

Despite having the ability to keep standing where he was it felt like Kon had no choice to follow when Tim’s fingers slipped into his belt loops and started pulling him towards the throng of dancers.

The closer they got to the center of crowd the closer Tim got to Kon’s chest. Once Tim finally stopped they were pressed chest to chest, blocked in on every side by gyrating bodies. Kon couldn’t tell if it was the music that made it feel like his heart had decided to jump into his throat or if it was the fact that Tim had turned around.

Kon had to try and remember they were here for a reason, but his brain short-circuited when Tim leaned back into him, his ass moving in an unforgiving circular motion against his hips. He finally responded when Tim grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips.

As one song blended into another Kon’s hands stayed right where Tim had placed them. Even when Tim had turned around and ground his hips roughly into Kon’s with a slight groan that made Kon’s heart rate spike.

Practically mesmerized by the blush on Tim’s face and the way his perfectly, gelled hair was now sticking to his forehead he couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his head. Every couple of seconds Red Robin would glance over one of Kon’s shoulders to watch something or someone, but when he looked away or let his eyelids fall while he swayed to the beat of the music he was sure he was seeing Tim Drake.

It killed him that they didn’t talk about any of this before they got here, and that they probably wouldn’t talk about it afterwards.  If anyone asked Kon would be the last one to deny that he had feelings for Tim, but he wasn’t sure where Tim stood on the matter. One minute it was like they felt the same, but then the next minute everything could turn around and leave him with whiplash.

Figuring that Tim could probably handle keeping tabs on everything going on Kon wondered what it would be like to slide one of his hands up into Tim’s shirt. Or what it would be like to press his face into the crook of Tim’s neck.

By the time his ears were numb from all the bass Tim grabbed his hand and led him away from the dancing and towards one of the far walls from the door they came in. Before Kon had a chance to ask where they were going Tim’s free arm wrapped around his back, their sides pressed together leaving Kon no choice but to drape his arm over Tim’s shoulders.

They slipped into a wide hallway that looked like it should have had security posted at the entrance. The further they walked into the hallway the clingier Tim got. His fingers curled into his shirt and his free hand came up to hook onto his belt.

As they turned the corner they ran into a couple of security buffs. Tim’s hands might have moved too fast for a drunk kid’s, but if they guards noticed they didn’t say anything. Especially the guy on the right, who didn’t realize Tim stuck a bug on him.

“What are you two doing back here?” The guy on the left questioned, obviously eyeing the jewelry on Tim’s face with distaste as he not-so-nicely maneuvered Kon away from him.

“Oh, we were just looking for somewhere to, you know.” Tim responded with a drunk slur that even Kon almost bought, as the guy on the right practically manhandled him back into a standing position.

“Sorry, but back here is off limits.” The other said, not sounding sorry at all.

“Too bad,” Tim said as Kon took the initiative and turned them around, but listened in on their conversation as they walked away.

“Stupid kids.” Left.

“Yeah. All clear in east wing. Just a couple of kids looking for a private room. They didn’t see anything. Over.” Right.

When they exited the hallway Kon leaned down to whisper in Tim’s ear. “There’s definitely something back there. Possibly production.”

“Then this place is a lot worse than I originally thought.” Tim responded, gesturing to the dance floor.

After another round of dancing for the sake of appearances, they finally made their way towards the exit. It was late enough that there wasn’t a line of people waiting to get in anymore, so Kon at least didn’t have to be embarrassed in front of other people when Tim asked him why he was still holding onto his hips.

“Oh, sorry.” Was all Kon could say as he reluctantly pulled his hands away.

Tim simply shrugged it off, seemingly oblivious to the sexual tension between them right now.

“Good acting, by the way.” He told Kon as he ducked into one of Bruce’s cars they had used for the night.

 _It wasn’t acting_ was on the tip of his tongue. “Thanks,” he said instead.

~~

The next week was increasingly frustrating for Kon. He was uncharacteristically cranky and short with all of the Titans. It seemed like his every waking and sleeping thought was consumed with the night of the club ranging from overanalyzing something small or coming up with some insane fantasy.

As he was on his way back to his room to sulk he ran into Tim.

“Sorry,” he said as he attempted to step around him.

“Is everything alright, Kon?”

“Everything is fine.” He had to consciously try and not snap back at Tim.

“Because ever since we came back from that club earlier this week you’ve been acting strange.” Tim went on, forcing Kon to stop trying to make his escape.

Before he could respond, Tim went on while flipping through the stack of papers in his hand. “I didn’t think you’d have a problem with a cover, or get upset over looking ‘gay’. And I never thought one would change the way you look at me either.”

Kon could tell Tim had been dreading this conversation, but he couldn’t believe he had interpreted everything the wrong way.

“That’s not how it is at all, Tim.” Kon said. “It’s just frustrating liking your attractive best friend and then letting him dance on you like there’s no tomorrow, and not knowing what he’s thinking.”

“Wait, you think I’m attractive?” Tim said, dumbstruck.

“Is that the only thing you got from that sentence?”

“No,” he answered, cheeks turning pink.

“Good, because everything that happened at that club was definitely not acting.”

“Oh.” Tim replied quietly.

“So that’s why I’ve been frustrated all week.” Kon said, taking this chance to make his escape.

He headed towards the rec room in hopes of it being crowded. He suddenly wasn’t excited at the prospect of being rejected, but he wasn’t surprised when Tim followed him into an unfortunately empty room.

Taking a seat on the couch he wished he’d gone to his room and locked his door.

Looking up at Tim when he stopped in front of him, he was surprised  to see determination on his face.  And he was even more surprised when Tim ducked down and kissed him.

“Tim,” he said against his lips.

“You’re not the only one who likes his attractive best friend.”

“Good,” Kon said, grabbing Tim by his shirt and pulling him into another kiss. 


End file.
